The present invention relates to a refractory element.
Conventionally, a building or the like is fireproofed by using refractory interior and exterior members and/or heat-insulating members between interior and exterior members.
Upon fire, goods and the like are protected from burning by covering the same with refractory sheets.
Use of such refractory and/or heat-insulating members for fireproofing of buildings or the like has the following problems:
(1) When a fire occurs outside a building or the like, intrusion of heat from the exterior to the interior of the building or the like cannot be completely prevented by the refractory and/or heat-insulating members, resulting in rise of temperature in the interior of the building or the like. PA1 (2) Construction of refractory members and/or heat-insulating members will take a long time since they are separate parts.
In like manner, to cover goods and the like with refractory sheets may prevent the former from burning but cannot completely block intrusion of heat through the refractory sheets, resulting in degradation of and damage to the goods and the like.
In view of the above, the present invention was made to provide a refractory element which can maintain the interior temperature at a predetermined level and which can facilitate the construction when applied in the form of refractory panel.